Feelings
by Julia Kelly
Summary: First Nicercy story! I don't own Percy Jackson. HoH spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

First Pernico story! I don't own Percy Jackson. This is about Nico telling Percy he likes him. HoH spoilers!

* * *

Nico wasn't sure how to do this. Jason had insisted that he tell Percy how he felt when the war with Gaea was over. Now it was. They were all more or less in one piece. And Nico had some major explaining to do.

Hopefully Percy wouldn't be home. Or maybe Nico could leave a note on the door and ding-dong-ditch Percy's apartment. He would never hear the end of it from Jason, but after telling Percy he could jump off of a roof; however, knowing Jason, he probably would save Nico just so he could yell at him.

So Nico knocked on the door and when it was opened he knew it was the worst possible time to tell Percy. Percy's eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He was unshaven. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was only in boxers.

Nico blushed and then realized something was wrong.

"Jackson... What happened?" Nico gesture to Percy's state of undress. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, Nico." Percy's voice was scratchy as if he'd been screaming but he was still very sarcastic. "Nightmares. And...Annabeth."

"Are you guys okay?" Nico was partially hoping for a negative answer. Most of him, however, just wanted Percy to be happy, even if it meant with Annabeth.

"She broke up with me. Told me that everything we felt was just because of some Aphrodite scarf and that she still loves Luke."

"Even after Tartarus?" Nico could not believe it. He had almost gone insane alone. He had thought it had to forge an unbreakable bond, keeping each other alive in that hell. Apparently not.

"Yeah."

"Gods."

"Why did you come to see me, anyway? What do you need?"

Nico realized he would know not only have to tell a straight guy he liked him, he would have to tell a single, depressed straight guy that he liked him.

"It's really not important. I can tell you another time."

"Nico, what is it?"

"It doesn't matter!"

Percy stared at Nico for a moment. "Dude, just tell me. What did you need to say?"

"Nothing, Jackson! I told you, it's not important!"

"It is to me, Nico! You're my cousin and like a little brother! Just tell me!"

Nico winced. Like a little brother?

Of course, Percy noticed.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not physically," Nico murmured.

"Look-just-come inside."

Nico moved past his crush, glancing around the-very blue-apartment.

Percy disappeared for a moment. When he came back, he had put a shirt on. He leaned against his kitchen counter.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Nico looked away from him. "I've got a crush on someone..."

Percy grinned. "That's great! Who's the lucky one? Do I know her?"

Nico tried. He really did. But he couldn't help starting to laugh.

Percy stared at him. "What'd I stay?"

Nico gulped down air. "Well, yes, Jackson, you definitely know him..."

Percy did a double take. "Him? You're gay?"

Nico nodded.

Percy blinked. "Oh. Okay. What does his name start with?"

"First or last?"

"Whichever you call him."

"J."

"YOU LIKE JASON?"

"No, I call him by his last name, Jackson."

"You like Alfred Jenkins from the Apollo cabin?"

"Who?"

"Guess not."

Nico turned to leave. Percy's voice stopped him.

"Nico...is it me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson :(**

* * *

People always underestimated Percy, Nico thought. They believed that he was stupid. Or gullible. Or prone to evil. Or completely unable to see how someone felt towards him.

Nico had kinda been hoping for that last one. He turned around to face Percy. "What?"

"Is it me who you like, Nico?" He didn't sound disgusted. Just curious.

Nico decided that when he thought the hardest thing he'd ever done was tell Cupid he liked Percy, he was young and naive. This was worse. Much worse. He knew he'd never be able to get the words out. He moved until he was standing in front of Percy.

And Nico di Angelo kissed Percy Jackson.

* * *

Okay, Nico meant to just kiss him and move away in order to tell him that yes, Nico liked him.

Percy had other plans. He twined his fingers into Nico's hair and deepened the kiss.

Eventually though, they had to breathe and Percy pulled away.

Nico stared at him.

Percy asked, "Does that mean you like me?"

Nico nodded.

Percy kissed him again.

When they came up for air, Nico asked, "Does that mean _you _like _me_?"

Percy nodded.

* * *

A few days later, Annabeth was inexplicably attacked by skeletal spiders and her new boyfriend came home soaked to the skin.

Nico claims that at the time he was with Percy and they were both nowhere near Camp Half-Blood.

Percy always agrees with his story.

No one believes them.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending...**


End file.
